Kevin and Edd's New Beginning
by kuronekochan754
Summary: How will Edd react to a sudden confession from Kevin? And will their love last?
1. Chapter 1

Edd looked around his eyes wide open heart beating rapidly him and Ed and Eddy hid behind a couple of lone shrubs in the rear end of a deserted alley."That sucker he'll never find us here" uttered Eddie "But Eddie what if he does what will we possibly say?".

"Relax double d well just wait out here till the coast is clear that bone head won't even know what hit him"."but Eddie I'm..." Foot steps could be heard from around the corner followed by a loud booming voice.

"Alright dorks where are ya?, quit hiding". In the Cul De Sac they'd been chased nearly every day by the kids due to their constant scamming the Eds were notorious for being rip offs and jaw breaker fiends. At that moment Kevin was chasing the three of them on his silver bicycle that strangely resembled a motorcycle in more ways then one. Earlier the Eds devised a plan to scam the kids by hosting a circus act that showed a kid had to pay a quarter and everything had seemed to be working out according to plan until rolph spotted a little zipper on the he unzipped it he found that it was only ed pretending to be a unicorn but by that time Eddie had already ran off with the jar of quarters planning to spend all of it on jawbreakers. Now the kids were after them and apparently Kevin was closest.

"Wait till I find you dorks I'll rip you apart now where are you?".Eddie snickered

"What an idiot he whispered". When Kevin looked down at his shiny bike he caught a glimpse of a reflection of the three boys hiding in the bushes. Edd thought to himself it was always eddies idea that's why they were always in trouble and he and ed had to suffer along with it, but he wasn't strong enough to go against the almighty was a friend a group leader and a bit of a dominatrix as funny as that sounded there just wasn't any way of making him see how much trouble he actually caused sometimes and as usual he'd have to pay for it. Suddenly Double D's thoughts were interrupted by Kevin's abrupt hand pulling Eddie out from the bushes. "Ahhhhhh!" he Screamed

"Found you dork now are you going to give the quarters back or do I have to pummel them out of you?". Eddie looked down frantically searching for an answer sweat beading down his forehead until his eyes met Double D's.

"Kevin hey old buddy old pal look you got to believe me it wasn't my idea it was all double D's idea he's the one who wanted to rip the kids off I tried to stop him but he was out of control out of control I tell ya". Kevin glared at Eddie suspiciously.

"And why should I believe you dork?".

"Kevin please you gotta believe me I'm telling the truth I swear" Eddie clasped his hands together as if in looked back at Double D

"Alright " he threw Eddie to the side "now scram the both of ya I'll take care of him".

"Really you serious Gee thanks come on Ed lets make a run for it" he scrambled off the floor in panic heading the opposite direction.

"Run away Eddie Run away!" Yelled Ed as the two ran off into the distance. It was sunset the Culdesac was quiet apparently everyone had gone home for the day now the only two left outside were Kevin and Edd. The jar of quarters lay scattered out upon the floor and on that hot summer day in the clueless Edd couldn't have even imagined what bad luck he was in for.

" Alright dork time for your payback...ready?".

"Kevin please you must understand this was nothing but a mere mistake you see I'd never go so low as to do such a thing please just spare me of the pain" Edd crumpled up on the floor his muscles tensing as if he were getting ready for a final blow "Please just don't dislocate my jaw mother would question me".

"Dislocate wha?" Kevin laughed.

"Well you are planning to end my demise and I for one will ask that you will atleast give me some time to prepare a final will goodbye world there will be no more Edward no other person who will endlessly study the works of Albert Einstein or participate in the acts of my friends well they'll find a replacement now let's see ah yes to start on the will I'll leave my wide collection of books to my friends and My telescope to my parents and...".

"Whoa whoa whoa..what are you talking about?" Kevin looked back at Edd puzzled he looked down at the ground blushing then smirked a bit."You just don't get it...".

"Get what?" double D asked surprised.

"You're pretty cute dork". Edd looked back up at Kevin his face was only met by a mesh of bright orange hair under a red cap. His face turned a bright tomato red ..

"E-excuse me...what did you say?".

"Didn't you hear me the first time I said you're cute" Kevin soured back looking towards the ground as a means to hide the fact that he was a bit embarrassed to say such a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd was in shock the words that Kevin had just uttered were incomprehensible to him. He thought to himself whether or not Kevin was being honest or if this confession had been nothing more but a trick, for a while the two stood there looking out at the horizon as the sun disappeared behind the far off buildings. Edd slowly rose off the ground then began "You...you like me?", Kevin glanced off to the side he still wore that same look of apprehension from earlier

"As much as I hate to say it dork, yeah I admit it I like you ...".

"B-but for how long how could I not have known surely there must have been some sort of sign, a-and I never would have thought you had an interest in men". Kevin's eyes lit up they bored into double D's full of anger, confusion and even a tinge of hatred

"Yeah! Well I never thought so either...but then you came around and...". Kevin stopped himself short he began rapidly trudging towards Double D rolling up his sleeves then grabbing his arm with great strength.

"Kevin please this will leave a bruise what will everyone say?!" But Kevin did not reply he only made a quick gesture in return, as if in a hurry to get it all over with Kevin abruptly planted his lips on Double D's their bodies close together warmth radiating everywhere. At first Edd was still in shock he wasn't sure what to do his mind wandered as a means of escape, he began thinking of the scenery of the memory he'd never forget. The sun faded away into the evening it was growing darker and darker, how long had they been there for now? Edd thought to himself _...would the kiss last forever?, would anyone see them from a distance and if so what would they think?, was he always going to be here with Kevin? Was Kevin actually interested in him or had he just gone crazy?, and if so why, why him out of all people? And why? _But the questions stopped. Everything in Edds mind seemed to cease from a rapid train of various thoughts into a calming numbness. He couldn't describe what he was feeling why his heart beat the way it did, why his body felt a floating sensation. How Kevin, opposed to seeming like his old brutish self seemed strangely desirable at this moment, How long had they been there for? How long...Kevin threw Edd back up against the wall his fists balled high crouching over Edd. Edd was frightened he didn't know how to react but Kevin didn't seem all that angry in fact he seemed more confused than anything else. "I swear if you tell anyone..You'll be dead ..dead I tell ya!".

"Kevin I wouldn't tell anyone but why?, why me out of all people? ,wouldn't you much rather be interested in Nazz?, and why why wait so long to...?". Kevin backed away his face flustered yet again, he was annoyed by Double D's questions but even so he couldn't grow to hate him in fact he loved...

"Whatever twerp" his thoughts were interrupted "I've got better things to do then to explain myself to a loser like you so just forget it". Kevin got on his bike readying himself to leave.

"But Kevin I don't understand! Please wait, I at least deserve a bit of an explanation...for heavens sake I'm just so confused..." Kevin looked solemnly at the ground then muttered

"If you want to know everything...meet me at the back of the woods tomorrow at four and you better not be late". With that he pedaled off, his figure disappearing down the road from a large brawny boy to a small nearly invisible dot. Edd wondered why Kevin had decided to confess all of this today, but decided to let it all go as it was late and he'd had a long day. He looked down at his wristwatch, the watch read 9:04 pm. Edd gasped "I'm past my curfew by 2 hours. oh..what will mother and father say". He headed down the Cul De Sac practically sprinting leaving the vast empty streets alone and the crazy events of the day left to comfort them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon the Eds walked home from peach creek high Eddy making a scene as usual Ed dreaming of chickens and Double D being quiet attentive and disapproving of mostly everything that came out of Eddies mouth. "Today boys I got a new idea big idea yeah one of the best ones yet they'll never know what hit em, that's right were going to be rich with jaw breakers Filthy Rich!" He cackled.

"Well Eddy I'm not so sure what do you have in mind?".

"Haven't thought of that Double D but I could feel it I know today's the day". The three continued walking until Eddy caught a glimpse of something shiny on the floor his eyes opening up wide in surprise he bit his fist then springer up into the air quickly propelling forward to the object

"Ed Double D! I think I found a quarter a stash of em" he began laughing as odd as it was then practically crying years of joy. The shiny object was stuck in the ground Eddy salivated

"Come to papa gimme gimme gimme" He tried pulling the shiny object out from beneath the ground but to no avail it wouldn't budge.

" Eddy what on Earth are you doing, can't you possibly see that pulling that thing from the ground is useless? it might not even be a quarter" Edd exclaimed.

"Where there's a will there's a way now quiet help me get this out of here"

" No, by no means will I participate in your pointless shenanigans not this time now if you'll excuse me I think I'll be leaving come on Ed lets get you home Sarah's waiting".

"No no wait Ed stay with me for all we know it might be a chicken" Eddy snickered.

"A Chicken!" " That's right Ed a chicken tons of them and if you go with Double D then you won't know for sure". "Chicken!" Ed yelled out loud .

"Eddy by all means Ed should be home with Sarah and I myself have a lot of studying to do".

"Quit your whining sock head you're helping me whether you like it or not"

"But Eddy".

"Can it...I can't wait to get my hands on this sweet loot". Eddy gazed at the shiny object stuck in the ground as if he were in love completely infatuated with the idea of it it being a large amount of quarters.

" Alright now here's what I want you to do Ed you're going to have to distract the Kankers while Double D goes into their back yard and borrows their tool box".

"But Eddy Kankers are scary" replied Ed,

"Yeah and know what's going to be even scarier if you don't do it?, My foot up your thorax!" yelled Eddy.

"Please refrain from screaming at him perhaps if you tried a more appropriate means of persuading him you might just succeed ahem allow me to demonstrate now Ed if you do this favor for us we might have some butter toast in store for you later on doesn't that sound nice" Ed stood there for a moment staring into blank space then let out a loud random outburst

"Butter Toast! lets go Double D we will be late". Eddy began cracking up beating his fist on the floor unable to control himself

"What a block head, have fun you two" . Ed ran with Double D under his shoulder, Double D looking back mouthed you owe me for this one.

"Yeah yeah"Eddy replied

Ed and Double D walked cautiously through the woods making sure not to make any sudden movements for they risked the chance of stepping on something that may make noise and call for unwanted attention. All around were decaying trees that had been around seems the dawn of the Culdesac. It was rather dark around this area the trees blocked most sunlight, the woods howled with all sorts of sounds from crickets to benign hoots of owls. A few yards away was a large lone trailer, this trailer belonged to none other than the Kankers Sisters. The Kankers Sisters were a group of girls that terrorized the lives of kids in Peach Creek especially the Ed's. They had grown quite accustomed to the Eds taking extra time to pummel them with what they thought to be love. Edd was worried that they might come out like a pack ravenous wolves preparing to attack. As they reached the back of the trailer Double D crouched down on the floor searching for the tool box Eddy had spoke of. "Now where could this cursed thing be" he murmured to himself.

"I've searched every where..."

"Double D I am a ninja searching for the lost dragon scroll" Ed laughed in a rather oafish way.

"Another idea you got from one of your comic books Ed..? Well that's nice but we really should be quiet now the Kankers aren't too far off".

"Chickens Double D!" Ed shouted. Double D quickly placed a hand over Eds mouth

"Will you be quiet you're going to get us..." Double D felt eyes upon his back he shuddered for a moment then slow looked back. When doing so he saw the shadow of 3 rather tall figures standing right behind them. "caught" he shuddered.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Said the first sister Lee. Her face was covered by a large mass of ginger colored curls her body rather large and solid looking.

"Look what we got here girls Tweedledum and Tweedledee mind telling us what you boys are doing here?"

"W- well you see , we were just passing by and well um..Eddy suggested that we ask to borrow your tool box and well...".

"Where's Eddy?"Lee demanded.

"Eddy is back home he's far" replied Ed.

"So Eddy's back home he says..figures so what you two here for..hey who said you could be on our property?"

"Umm well you see...I suppose we should have asked permission first but we...we didn't know and...". Lee Kanker crossed her arms the other two sisters grinned in excitement.

"Alright girls" she grumbled,

"What do you say we do wit em?".

"I say we keep the one with the hat he's cuteeeee!" Squealed Marie in her high pitched voice.

"I say we keep Ed he's perfect" replied Marie.

"Alright girls it's decided then maybe this'll teach you guys a lesson and send a message to Eddy, Get em!". Ed and Double D began fighting for escape

"Run away Double D Run awayyy!". The first to go down was Ed May jumped upon his back struggling to hold him down until she finally succeeded coveting his face with kisses. Double D was left running for what seemed to be his life far away from the blue headed girl with the shrill nasally voice. She cackled "Come on double D I just want a quick kiss and maybe even to make out a little don't worry you'll get used to it" she sneered.

"Leave me alone ahhh!" Edd screamed. Suddenly a bike rolled up , a foot stomped onto the ground.

"No one messes with that dork but me". Marie was holding Edd by the collar but at this sound she looked up to see who was behind the familiar voice. Amazingly it was Kevin everyone around was astonished accept for Ed who was blissfully unaware due to his preoccupation with thoughts of butter toast and chickens.

"Alright who's going to die today" growled Kevin. Edd's face lit up like red Christmas lights everything in his body felt once again elated he could never imagine that this would happen twice. He'd forgotten all about Kevin and their plans to meet up in the woods but now the memory came back to him and knowing Kevin's temper he'd surely be in trouble.

"Hey who's this guy over here?"said Lee.

"I think his name is Kevin, tough guy ain't he" replied Marie.

"You Kankers think you own everything around this neighbor hood well I'm tellin ya right now you don't and nobody messes with the dorks but me".

"Oooh.. I'm so scared" teased Marie. "Sounds like a challenge you want to fight me Kev boy?". Kevin and Marie glared at each other intensely apparently this was a stand off and neither were backing down. Edd glanced from the side lines a bit confused

"Um..excuse me but can't we settle this another way?",

"Shut Up!" Yelled Marie and Kevin Simultaneously.

"Alright carry on then". The two continued to stare at each other for what may have seemed like hours until Lee finally gave the order

"Alright Marie Attack!". Marie charged at Kevin with all her might she may have been rather small and petite compared to her sisters but her strength was unbelievable for her size. Marie threw the first punch jabbing Kevin on the side if the head

"Go Marie Go!"cried May from the sidelines. Kevin swiftly followed with various kicks to the shins and a quick blow to the rib cage. Marie stumbled a bit but quickly got her footing again and jumped on Kevin throwing repeated punches to his face. Kevin finally was able to retaliate he put his guards up making sure that her blows were now ineffective then rolled into a mount position executing the same move she had done on him just a second ago. Marie bit his harm causing him to bleed, Kevin began crying out in pain

"Bitch! Let go" he growled. He began bashing her head into the ground while she continued to bite down deeply until finally with one knee to the face Marie let go.

"Aahhhhhh" she moaned, "My Eye!...You bastard you'll pay for what you did! You'll pay!". She crumpled up into fetal position on the floor crying like never before holding both hands over her wounded eye.

"Kevin what did you...?" Double D stood there dumb founded. Kevin was in shock had he really just beat up Marie over nothing..she may have been evil but by no means had he the right to do that.

"I...I didn't mean".

"Just leave you caused enough trouble" May replied. May cradled her crying sister Marie looked pathetic upon the floor bawling like a new born baby.

"You're dangerous stay away from us and never come back" said Lee. The two sisters stood by Marie cradling her in their arms then slowly brought her back inside. Kevin stood there he wasn't sure what to do at that moment he wanted to so desperately explain his actions he felt as if he had no other choice he got back on his bike and pedaled deeper into the woods feeling nothing but shame for what he had just done. Double D began running after him

"Kevin Wait! Kevin!" he began following in pursuit delving deeper into the mist of leafless trees


	4. Chapter 4

Double D ran and ran until he was finally tired. He could see a dark figure in the distance, maybe that's Kevin he thought but then again maybe not. He wiped off the sweat from the brim of his hat"boy is it hot" he muttered to himself. He began approaching the dark figure and realized that it really was Kevin but this time Kevin didn't seem as lively or angry as usual this time he actually seemed upset. "Kevin" Double D shouted as he jogged up the hill. Kevin sat alone on a log seeming to think to himself. When Edd walked up to him and light tapped his shoulder he expected the replied to be _"Who said you could touch me!"_ instead...Kevin just turned around and replied in a low tone

"Oh...it's only you...what do you want?".

"Kevin I just want to know why, why you'd do something like that to Marie you completely obliterated her in every way possible would you like it if somebody had done the same to you?". Kevin looked at Double D, sadness and guilt filled his eyes he then turned his gaze towards the ground. They waited there in silence listening to the crickets and all the other mysterious sounds of the woods until he started again. "You just don't get it, you're not around when I'm...your parents actually care about you". Edd waited patiently for Kevin to continue when he did not Edd cleared his throat then replied

"Well I suppose you're right I'm not exactly sure what you mean".

"What I mean...Imagine this you come home everyday from school and everything's normal right it's a normal day and then it gets darker and the clock keeps ticking and you start getting nervous and it's 6 o'clock pm and you hear a banging on the door, and you open it only to realize it's your drunken father coming to beat the crud out of you for no goddamn reason". Edd stood quiet before he had judged Kevin and disprove of his actions to a great extent but now to some degree he could sympathize he never had been in Kevin's situation but he could only imagine. "I..I'm sorry I didn't know I still think you should have been more careful but I understand now more clearly". Kevin shrugged it off a bit

"Nah don't feel sorry...guess it wasn't really an excuse to beat up anyone especially not a girl but I only did it cause...I liked you I always liked you ever since the first time I saw you I knew I wasn't really feeling any body else." Edd blushed...but he finally brought up the courage to ask

"So...so if you like me...I..I think I know what you wanted to say...and my reply is yes". Kevin's heart stopped for a moment

"How'd you know..How'd you know I was going to ask you out?". Double D set his hat right next to him

"I'm not entirely sure I just...I just did". Kevin pumped his fist into the air

"Alright then guess cats out of the bag...you know you're pretty smart dork" the two laughed a bit especially Edd he found it funny and odd this had been the first time he'd seen Kevin happy ever. Kevin's eyes glistened a light hazel in the sun..

"You know I just never thought you'd be cool with all of this I thought you'd think I was a freak like my father".

"Well maybe I was never really the sort of person to judge you just assumed that I would". Edd blushed he rested his head on Kevin's shoulder. They stood there like that for a while just enjoying each others company never wanting to really leave until Kevin blurted out

"I've gotta head back home soon God knows what's gonna happen if I leave my mother alone with that monster".

"But Kevin wait...what will we tell Marie?". Kevin paused for a second a puzzles look spreading across his face.

"What do you mean what are we going to tell her that chick had it coming to her I just did what I normally do." But one look at Double D's face and Kevin crumbled a bit.

"You really feel bad about it ...alright what do you want me to do about it". Edd thought for a moment

"I have just the idea why we'll write her a letter to apologize for what has happen today".

"No way...No way I ain't writing her a letter".

"B-but Kevin we have to do something as an apology". Kevin took a moment

"Hmm..Well why if you care that much why don't you write something from anonymous and then we'll just leave her a gift like jaw breakers...they're on me." Edd became ecstatic

"Excellent!"he hugged tight onto Kevin while Kevin kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. Edd nestled his head deeper into Kevin's chest

"Damn we move quick" grinned Kevin. "But I guess I like that."

"You sure you're going to be okay when you get home?"Double D asked.

"Yeah mean what's the worst that old man can do".

"Right..." Edd clinged onto Kevin's arm, still worried about Kevin's situation at home.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a normal afternoon in the culdesac everyone had just got back from school walking to their homes excited about the fact that they could now spend their time freely for the remainder of the day. The sun was shining some of the kids from Peach Creek High stood inside most decided to hang outside a couple of them being the Eds in particular. Ed Edd and Eddy were participating in the same daily routine yet again "Hey where were you guys yesterday I never got the quarters out from the ground". Edd looked around dreamily he played out yesterdays events in his head remembering especially how Kevin had held him in his arms. The two were oficially together but for how long? He looked back at Eddy making sure not to give anything away yet Eddy still caught on

"You seem extra chummy sock head whats on your mind?" .

"Oh nothing Eddy, I dont know what you're talking about" Eddy's gaze seemed to pierce through Edd he continued like this for about another 20 seconds then finally dropped the gaze and muttered a quick weird under his breath. Edd was relieved he didnt want Eddy to find out about anything in fact he didnt want anybody he knew to find out, it was too soon they might laugh they wouldnt understand. Edd sighed that was close hopefully Eddy wouldnt suspect a thing. "So whats on the agenda today mono Brow".

"Chickens!" replied Ed. Eddy slapped his palm against forehead figures this numb skull wouldnt come up with anything good, "what about you Double D?" Double D fiddled his fingers

"W-well actually Eddy I have some rather important matters to attend to."

"Aww come on you're going to bail on me too" Eddy complained

"Well Eddy Im just afraid I cant be around today".

"Why not?" Eddy asked questioningly Double D hesitated for a moment searching for some sort of excuse, luckily for his intellect he came up with a quick reply

"Well I have chores to do Eddy that's right many many chores to attend to cant let mother and father down". Eddy looked back at Double D

"I thought your parents are never around if thats the case you wouldnt mind us staying at your place for a while would you". Double D looked down in dissapointment thered be no way gettong out of this even if he wanted to

"No...I suppose not"he sighed.

"Ahh don't sweat it Double D today's Jaw breaker day anyway we'll just head out to the jaw breaker store right after you're done with whatever that thing was you had to do."

"Alright I suppose lets go then". The three began walking back to Double Ds house Eddy singing a rather loud and obnoxious version of Rock Lobster. Finally when the Eds arrived at Double Ds house the incessant singing ceased Rolf had even managed to throw a shoe at Eddy on his way towards the house hed complained about Eddy being a terrible singer who tricked his farm animals into thinking it was a mating call. Eddy hadn't meant to sing a song that sounded like a mating call to animals but apparently he did and as a result of it he now had a large bump on the side of his head from a smelly old shoe.

"Thinks he could mess with me huh, I'll show him I'll show all of his rotten farm animals" Eddy fumed to himself. He began walking off into the distance

"Hey Eddy where are you going?" cried Edd. "Where does it look like I'm going I'm going to get my pay back."

"But Eddy we just got back to my house wouldnt it make more sense to at least wait until later to resolve this problem?"

"Pshh" Eddie replied

"Im going to get my revenge on that sun of a gun if its the last thing I do and you, you better go with Ed to get the Jaw breakers the stores opening in ten minutes and Im not going to be late this time around here's 26 cents keep the change" Eddy flicked the quarter along with the penny into Double D's hands the two landing simultaneously. "And remember don't be late" Eddy started off towards Rolf's house while Ed and Double D were left to get the jawbreakers.

"Do his dirty work he says why of all the things why is it always us two going out of our way to please him oh if I could just tell him off Id tell him what a pretentious lout he was I mean really the audacity" Double D looked at Ed. "Anything you have to say to this?" A few moments passed and Ed just stared blankly at Double D drool dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Double D sighed then began again "No of course not no sir nobody cares about this, nobody to understand my situation not even Ed...ahh...oh well" he muttered to himself "I suppose crying about it wont help alright come on Ed lets go or well be much too late to purchase the jaw breakers".

"Jaw Breakers I like those Double D aha ha" he chuckled.

"Yes, yes I know Ed there will be plenty where were going now come along now." The Jaw Breaker store was right around the corner after about an half hour or so of walking Ed and Double D had finally made it on time. They both turned around the corner but from a distance something caught Double Ds eye, not too far off was the same rugged and strong willed kid Double D had fell for it was Kevin. Double D was surprised he tapped Ed on the shoulder as a means to get his attention

"Now Ed you stay put understand I'll be right back." Ed nodded in approval and followed the directions without question. Double D began making his way over to the other side of the store. All around were rows and rows of Jaw breakers... Jaw breakers a sweet candy that couldn't be broken and seemed to never run out for some reason Double D thought about it he liked the idea and wished that more things in the world were like that but evidently it seemed that things often turned rotten or ended too soon. The Jaw breakers seemed to glisten in the sunlight more than ever, white sparkling globes from different places all around the world. Kevin looked back a smile spreading across his face at the sight of Double D but this smile soon faded and he seemed to return back to his usual composure.

"What took you so long?" Kevin growled. Double D paused for a moment his mood dropping a bit he didn't mean to make Kevin angry but being so busy he'd forgotten about their whole plans to get Marie the jaw breaker and letter.

"I'm sorry Kevin please you must understand it was a mistake you see I'd been in school all day a-and then Eddy wanted to plan another one of his schemes and I tried to stop him but..."

"That's enough" Kevin replied sternly

"You did it twice already third strike and you're out don't you forget it...what is that creep up to any way?". Edd began explaining the situation with Eddy and how he'd gotten into a fight with Rolf over singing and how he'd sent them here to purchase Jaw Breakers because Thursdays they was Jaw Breaker day, Kevin listened attentively closing his eyes crossing his arms and nodding his head at times.

"Figures he'd do that to you guys what a creep".

"I do believe you could say that again" replied Edd.

"So we getting the Jaw breakers for Marie or what?." Sure I suppose one for each of the three sisters but which type?". Kevin and Edd contemplated as to what type of jaw breakers the Kankers would like, they considered all different types of flavors, different sizes, jaw breakers from various countries but in the end they decided that a large bubble gum flavored jaw breaker would be best for Marie as she always chewed bazooka bubble gum as for her sisters they would receive the same simply because the two were unsure of their preferences. Kevin looked over to Double D

"Alright so these three you're sure about?" ,

"I'm positive" replied Edd .

"Well I guess since I'm paying for these might as well pay for the rest what flavor did you guys want again?" Double D blushed he'd never imagine that Kevin would be so generous and giving he actually cared this giving him a sense of security and safety.

"Y-you really want to?" He stuttered.

"Yeah yeah whatever you twerp might as well do it not like I'd do it for any one el.." Kevin stopped feeling a bit embarrassed he looked down at the ground pulled the quarters out of his pocket then shoved them at Double Ds direction. "Just take it dork make sure you get the right change". Double D didn't mind he knew that it was difficult for Kevin to express his feelings at times and appreciated him nonetheless. Double D walked up to the cashier with the coins in one hand and draw breakers in the other.

"Your total will be 2.25$ thank you and come back soon" The cashier handed the Jaw breakers back in individual separate paper bags just like Double D had asked. Edd looked at Kevin

"You know you didn't have to do that" Kevin patted Double D on the head

"I didn't have to...but I wanted to",

"Oh" was Double D's only reply the two walked side by side silently. Ed was still waiting outside at the same spot

"Ed" called out Double D as he jogged up to him. He took out the bag of 3 jaw breakers the Eds had planned to share that day

"I want you to find Eddy and take these to him and remember tell him I couldn't make it today that I had errands to run understood".

"Aye aye captain" Ed replied then as if playing solider Ed began to match with the bag of jaw breakers in hand towards the direction they had originally came from. Edd ran back to Kevin

"I apologize for the inconvenience" he said meekly,

"Better" smirked Kevin. The two paused as they made their ascent into Kanker territory, on the way they began talking yet again about a variety of things util Kevin popped a question

"So I know we're going out and everything but I've been meaning to ask how you knew and why you agreed so quickly". Edd paused for a moment he knew that this would be a tough topic to discuss he knew that it would come up sooner or later but what he didn't know is how Kevin would react.

"Well..."he began "I suppose honestly I..." His heart beat fast his palms were sweaty his gaze shifted in and out of focus he knew he had to tell Kevin eventually but hadn't realized how difficult it would really be he finally blurted it out" remember how you told me that you had liked me ever since you saw me well I felt the same way about you accept I didn't know how you'd react I didn't Know if you'd feel the same way I was a coward and I thought my feelings were all one sided..I guess what I want to say is I'm sorry...I didn't know I was actually hurting you in the end". Kevin stopped for a moment his eyes glistening for some reason the look that spread across his face was that of not a wanting but a need he wrapped his arms around Edd pulling him closer into his chest then gently pecked a kiss .

"I thought the same" he replied,"But I couldn't wait anymore couldn't take a chance I wanted you from when I first laid eyes on you I needed you I wanted you to be mine and now...I have you...I couldn't imagine anyone luckier than me right now" he held Edd in his arms he began cradling him and stroking his hair. Edd did not flinch this time, he wasn't hesitant or afraid in any way rather he was at peace they'd finally found a common ground it finally felt like it should have been from the beginning. Kevin and Edd parted from their embrace and began walking again deeper and deeper into the woods,

"You know I honestly thought you hated me from the beginning you seemed so hostile towards my friends and I but particularly me". Kevin looked back at Edd grinning

"You never figured it was because maybe I liked you that Id bother mostly you" Edd pondered this thought for a second it had never crossed his mind that Kevin bothered him because he liked him but now given the situation and his new knowledge on Kevin's nature it only made sense.

"Maybe you're not so smart after all dork" he snickered.

"Contrary Kevin I believe it's you failing quite a bit of classes" Edd teased back.

"I'll get you for that one" he started tickling and nibbling upon his neck, Edd squealing in laughter. The two stopped

"Well I guess it'd be a good idea to begin writing the note now" Edd uttered.

"So then do it already" replied Kevin

"And make it quick we don't have much time". Double D removed his lucky notepad and pen from his pocket they never seemed to fail him and after all as a researcher he relied on them greatly at all times. He began scribbling down a bunch of words unto the paper then finally signed from, anon.

"You done yet" complained Kevin.

"I believe so my parents always said letters need to be precisely near and legible" he smiled bright eyed .

"What a bore" uttered Kevin, the Kankers could be heard from inside discussing plans of going out to terrorize the Eds Li and May discussing their plans of making Ed and Eddy where dresses, using them as entertainment and a variety of other torturous activities no one could bear to undergo, but Marie stood quiet she had not uttered a word she simply listened to her sisters plans this time around. Kevin became startled "come one lets get outta here we gotta be gone quick".

"But, Kevin what about neatly placing these items where the Kankers will be able to find them we should at least be classy and place thee things presentably."

"Fat chance we gotta go" replied Kevin and with that he threw the letter and the Jaw breakers to the front of the Kanker's trailer then followed by grabbing Edd by the hand running off with him into the sunset as if in a movie scene.

The Kankers walked out of their trailer Lee tripping over the bag left in front of the house."

Woahh"she exclaimed.

"Lee are you ok you almost tripped" replied May with her common lisp.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine but woah woah woah what's this we got here" May picked up the brown paper bag the 3 large shiny draw breakers catching her eyes. Drool practically fell out of her mouth the temptation was too strong she placed the bag under her left arm.

"You know girls I think I'm just gonna take this back inside you two catch up with me later".

"Hey I want to know what's in the bag too" said May,

"What for mean it's really nothing nothing important".

"If it's not important then let us see it" cried Marie.

"No I found it first!" The three began arguing in a sisterly manner equally grabbing for the bag practically tearing each other apart for it until Lee spoke again.

"Alright alright you girls win you wanna know what's in the bag 3 jaw breakers I found laying out here I feel bad for the sucker that gave these up oh well there ours now one for each of us now take em" she threw a jaw breaker to each of her sisters. Immediately they devoured the jaw breakers doing everything in their power to experience the full delicious taste of them.

"Mines bubble gum flavor" said May

"Yeah well so is mine" replied Marie. Well then I think we got lucky girls hit the jack pot all got bubble gum flavor the best of the best, alright I'm heading out you guys coming with".

"Of course" said May

"Yeah" replied Marie I'll catch up with you guys in a second. She'd noticed something on the floor a piece of paper that read dear Marie, the two sisters began making their way out of the barren wasteland while Marie stood behind to read the paper. It appeared to be a letter from anon, she wondered who'd give her and her sisters a gift then leave a letter along with it. Her eyes fluttered across the page it seemed that whoever wrote it was fairly gifted they'd written it in some of the finest script it was elegant and unexpected. She began reading trying to drown out the sound of crickets chirping

"Dear Marie, My sincerest apologies for the recent past event that occurred I can only hope that this small token could show that we are truly sorry for our actions, although you may be tough to handle at times, you're a fantastic person to know and not everyone realizes this I see how you deal with constant hatred from your peers meanwhile I know that deep down inside you're a beautiful person who just doesn't know how to handle their internal problems and acts out as a means of attention due to loneliness , I wish that I could be there for you but if you could only see my situation unfortunately I'm a bit tied up, you are my friend regardless of all that cherished and loved I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us

Your friend anon. Marie put down the letter for a second she felt the impending urge to rip up the latter to hunt anyone down and interrogate them. She hated anon hated him and wanted to know who this was she thought for a second but then calmed down. Marie looked out into the distance perhaps what anon said was true maybe she wasn't like her sisters at all maybe she was just different. Her face flustered and she smiled to herself her eyes lighting up it was as if she just had an epiphany.

"I...I know who wrote this" she muttered to herself. She thought Of Edd, Edd whom she longed to be with Edd who was her friend Edd who she wanted to be with and thought about all the time, but maybe she hadn't actually liked Edd maybe it was just an infatuation with someone who actually seemed to care and make her feel special and maybe she just went along with chasing after Edd because her sisters did the same thing to Ed and Eddy. She thought back to the part of the letter that said we...we..she pondered this word, flashbacks of the beating from yesterday entering her mind like a black and white slide show. She placed one hand over her left eye so that's what they meant by we she thought,

"It was Kevin and Double D they mustn't wrote it I guess Kevin's gotten more closer to Double D then I'll ever be" she sighed to herself. In the end a large grin spread across her face...at least I know who my friends are Edd's face flashing through her mind his name echoing through the leaves as they rustled in the wind, she closed her eyes shut a calming sensation running through her body she no longer felt alone...


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin walked from home room it was pretty much another lazy afternoon. He made his way through the decrepit halls until swinging open the doors to freedom but was it actually freedom? Friday afternoon pouring rain, _great_ he thought to himself now I'm gonna get soaked. He hadn't checked the weather that, morning in fact he never really checked the weather and it was just his luck that the day would end like this, in the mean time Ed and Double D had been ditched by Eddy due to the weather "See ya later suckers" said Eddy before he'd slammed the classroom doors running down the hall to God knows where. It didn't necessarily feel the same without Eddy from the group. Double D decided he'd send Ed home with his sister, although she Sarah hated Ed she put up with him this time. Double D luckily had his Umbrella with him for some reason he felt the need to stay a bit later inside the school he was just making his way out the doors when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey Double Dork" it was Kevin...

"K-Kevin what are you doing here?"

"I need a favor" Kevin replied smugly.

"And what would that be?" Kevin looked down in the direction of Double D's Umbrella

"Please" he replied "I'm soaked." Double D felt sorry for Kevin he was his boyfriend after all but he hadn't wanted to make a scene, didn't wanted anyone to see them together.

"I suppose then..." He bit his lip "I suppose you should get under then..." Kevin looked back at Double D his eyes glistening he grabbed the Umbrella gently then began walking with Double D underneath praying that no one would see them. they decided to take another route because it probably wasn't the best idea to go the way everyone else was going someone might spot them and find it fishy. The two walked side by side for a while not really talking until Double D spoke "So...how was your day...dear?" Kevin laughed a little

"Dear? Never heard of that one you're naming me now?."

"Well I thought it might be nice to call you something after all you do tend to call me worse" he complained a bit. Oh I see ...you don't like that type of stuff".

"Well I never necessarily did, you know it wasn't all that kind of you". Kevin shrugged

"Well how else do you expect me to keep this thing between us a secret?" Double D remembered Kevin mentioning that his hostility was all an act unfortunately for now Kevin would have to be hostile as a means of hiding his feelings now but for how long?.

"Well...good point" Edd replied feeling a bit bashful

"If you really wanted me to call you something nice...I could." Double D's eyes lit up becoming a lighter shade of brown his body tingled with excitement

"Really? you'd do that"

"Sure why not" replied Kevin

"Well than by all means please feel free to do so." he said excitedly. For a moment Kevin stood quiet Double D's pleasing eyes boring into him then until he was unable to take it anymore he finally started "Alright alright ...you want me to call you a name...then I'll call you one..happy, _Princess_?" Kevin snickered

"Hey that's not fair " said Double D,

"Well why not you said to call you a nice name didn't ya?"

"But I didn't mean it like that I actually find that to be quite insulting and offensive" Kevin scratched the back of his head a look of annoyance spreading across his face

"So then what would you rather be called...Genius?" he replied with a bit of D thought for a moment then settled with a final

"Well I guess I'm not sure" Kevin set his arm across Double D's shoulder pulling him closer yet at the same time looking away

"Then what about..." He paused for a moment feeling a bit embarrassed "Babe..." he muttered under his breath meekly. Double D's face grew red, heat running through his cheeks he didn't know what to say he laid his head upon Kevin's shoulder

"I guess that's perfect" they continued to walk in silence Edd feeling rather safe in the presence of Kevin upon reaching his house. Edd took the Keys from the top of the door way

"Mother always makes sure these are always in this spot" he muttered whilst slipping them through the Key hole. Kevin rolled His eyes

What a mama's boy" he replied when Edd was unresponsive he finally worked up the courage to ask

"Mind if I stay for a while?" Kevin stuttered

"Sure my parents won't be home till late at night you're more than welcome to stay." Kevin smiled

"Alright" they entered the house, it's huge, spotless vacant area of refurbished furniture and antique items. "What a house" Kevin uttered his voice echoing throughout the halls.

"Yes it's quite old we've had it for years, sit make yourself comfortable"

"Don't mind if I do" Kevin plopped down. Edd looked back at Kevin focusing on the top of his head in particular, Kevin eyes sifted across the room nervously

"What...what are you looking at?" He muttered , a small smile spread across Double D's face he was pleased that Kevin could be so adorable at times

"Oh nothing..." he replied dreamily. "It's just one of the first things I noticed about you was your red cap I adore it" Kevin blushed

"It's just an old hat what's so special about it anyway?"

"Well I don't know guess it just reminds me of you" he giggled. Edd continued looking at the top of Kevin's head, Kevin shifting uncomfortably in his seat

"Would you quit staring at it"

"I...I was just wondering if...if I could try it on" Kevin shrugged \

"Here " he handed the cap over to Double D

"But this my favorite lucky hat you're only trying it on this one time. understand?" Doubled D nodded his head in agreement then placed the read cap over his own ski hat. His face grew warm

"I love it" he said.

"Still don't get why it's just an old piece of crap" Kevin groaned.

"Because...it reminds of you" Double D said contentedly.

"Weirdo." Edd handed the hat back to him smiling with glee, he began making his way towards the kitchen

"Would you like to have anything to eat of drink dear" he asked reminding Kevin of a typical 50's house wife

"Nah I'm good" replied Kevin

"Okay then, I have to get a change of clothes so I'll be right back in the mean time you could watch T.V" Double D pressed one of his hands upon Kevin's shoulder pecking a quick kiss on his forehead "I'll be right back" his eyes looked back into Kevin's, lazily he pressed the remotes power button the old wooden T.V turning on. Kevin sunk back into the large sofa watching Double D's lanky figure disappear down the long hallway. He looked at the colored screen it was rather fuzzy and difficult to see, Batman and Robin were playing on channel nine but he couldn't exactly focus on what was in front of him. His mind wandered, what had Double D meant by _he'll be back, how long would it be until He came back?, what was he getting changed into?, why had he decided now?, maybe he should check on him? , what would happen if he walked in on him naked? Would Double D mind? Maybe this was his chance_ he thought maybe Double D had invited him over for a certain _reason_. Kevin's face grew red thinking about Double D's sudden movements the lazy eyes the peck on the forehead it was practically an invitation into his pants he thought ...it must have been, he replayed theists events from the time they'd entered the house. Kevin's curiosity grew his mind going back to Double D's pale body...he wanted him he thought, he wanted him more than he knew but would Double D reciprocate, did he feel the same way. A surging urge to take that chance rushed through Kevin and before he knew it, He rose up off the couch abruptly deciding to check on the dork, see what was taking him so long. He made his way past the winding hall past all the various clocks paintings etc. time seemed to drag on forever until he reached the door. His hand reached out carefully turning the knob as to make sure to refrain from creating any type of noise. Double D's pale body shown in bare, frail and vulnerable. He wore nothing absolutely nothing, Edd was unaware of Kevin's peeping oblivious to his surroundings as he pulled a blue T-shirt over his scrawny shoulders his whole back side was showing and at this point there was no way of hiding it. Kevin stared in awe his hazel eyes becoming a lighter shade of green his pupils dilating, his heart beating fast he couldn't help himself, what Double D didn't know wouldn't hurt him his mouth salivated a large bulge forming around the zipper line of his pants,Shit he thought to himself. Edd looked over his shoulder "Kevin!" He yelled out,"Y-you have to leave immediately!". Kevin grinned his face hot and flustered eyes gleaming with excitement

"Why's that embarrassed?"

"Kevin please" Double D covered his exposed body parts. "This isn't what I meant when I said you could come over".

"Well what..what's the big deal?"

"The big deal Kevin is that I'm exposed at the moment and would appreciate some much deserved privacy." Kevin stood quiet a look of hunger yet again spread across his face,

"Well maybe I like you exposed he muttered".

"For the love of science please get out I'm a bit tied up as you can see"

"Don't I wish" Kevin replied

"Go away now" Edd yelled back, but Kevin didn't back down he wrapped his arms around Double D's waist,

"I just want to see" he whispered. He began gently pecking kisses against Edd's neck against his color bone soon moving on to rubbing around his waist . Edd's face grew flustered his body felt numb as if Kevin had entranced him in some sort of spell he was unsure of what to do at the moment but although he wanted to just as he was about to let go as Kevin's hands slid further and further down until they reached his inner thighs, Edd abruptly pushed Kevin away.

"This...is this the only reason?!" He yelled.

"What?" Kevin was in shock his eyes widened.

"Is this the only reason you ever liked me?"

"Double D I.."

"Answer the question!" He screamed back. Edds face was filled with scorn and fury he was hot and bothered preparing for the worst, his body trembled tears welling up in his eyes.

"I ...I didn't mean to"

"I thought you cared I thought you really cared...I thought you really liked me for who I was...I didn't realize that my body was the main priority to you here...didn't expect that the least bit" the tears streamed from his eyes frustration fuming through Double D's body, Kevin looked back at Double D puzzled" Edd I can explain you see I thought".

"Just get out..I told you not to and you still tried you betrayed my trust, you lied "

"But you don't understand it was an accident"

" ..just get out" Edd yelled even louder than before. Kevin grew angry he was appalled by Double D reacting like this he felt rejected and was unable to understand why he'd act in such hostility it was unlike him and after all, what had he done wrong

"Yeah...you know what you're right I mean why else would I want you right? I mean after all I'm nothing but a pervert right?" Double D failed to respond he pulled on a pair of boxers stomping his way towards the front door. He swung it open rain pouring down specks flying into the house

"Theres the door you can leave now" Double D replied sniffling. A look of pain spread across Kevin's face he'd felt betrayed and still couldn't understand, Kevin looked back

"Fine you know what I'm outta here and for the record you could even keep my damn hat" he replied coldly.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few days Double D couldn't sleep eat or even think. He moped about as if he were lost inside himself nothing was as it was nothing excited him, nothing to entertain him, not even his collection of books on astrophysics or astronomy or anything could take away this feeling of emptiness. "What's the matter Double D you've been like this the whole week?" ,

"I'm fine..." Double D uttered in response to Eddys question.

"You sure? You've been looking pretty out of it can't give up on me now we need you your only brains we got mono brow here sure can't help." Double D sighed looking back at Ed as he stuck his tongue up one nostril . _This is what I've chosen for friends_ Double D thought to himself a crook and a fool but he couldn't help but love them regardless. He sighed to himself Eddy giving him a rather questionable look,

"Why don't you take the day off..." Eddy huffed.

"You sure about that Eddy I mean...I haven't fulfilled any duties today and..."

"Relax Double D, it's only one day and besides we'll find somebody to fill in while you're gone guess were gonna have to do interviews or whatever."

"Alright thanks Eddy you won't regret this" Double D gave a small smile while he ran home.

"Yeah yeah sock head but you still owe me don't forget it"

"I most certainly won't" he replied. Double D made his way home jumbling for his keys excited that he could finally take some time off after all this weeks shenanigans when he noticed someone sitting on his door step, his eyes widened the keys that were previously in his hand now dropping to the floor. "Kevin..." Kevin sat shoulders slumped over messy red hair now exposed.

"Hey" he muttered, Double D's eyes shifted he was so happy for some reason, but he decided to return to his previous composure he couldn't let Kevin know he was happy not even a little.

"W-What are you doing here?" He asked in a flat voice. Kevin put both his hands in of his pockets he looked towards the ground and shrugged kicking the dirt on the ground

"I don't know...thought might come to see you or whatever"

"Oh" Double D replied a bit disappointed

"Is that all?"

"No that's not all" Kevin snapped back at him. Double D placed both hands upon his hips

"You know I could really do without the attitude Kevin for once in your life control yourself and you really hurt me and."

"I'm sorry" Double D was bit confused he looked at Kevin and saw remorse, he had never witnessed Kevin like this before. "I screwed up I didn't know that you weren't okay with me touching you or whatever...I thought you wanted it too, but I was wrong". Double D was in shock he'd never expected an apology from Kevin let alone remorse , he about his hat...maybe that was Kevin's way of showing he cared, maybe he really did like Double D, and had made a mistake, maybe he wasn't a pig after all. For the past days Double D's view of Kevin was changed he was a fool an imbecile a liar a traitor and much more but now.. "What I'm trying to say I guess...I don't know, could I still see you..." Double D was washed with a wave of apprehension that was still emanating through his body as he looked back at Kevin who was smiling a bit.

"I guess I..." He blushed, he couldn't say anything he stumbled over to Kevin then into his arms

"Shh..shh just let it happen let it happen" Kevin whispered

"Really Kevin." Double D giggled as he laid his head on his chest. Kevin smiled back his whole being just embracing the moment, he stroked Double D's hair.

"So...what changed your mind?" Double D looked back at Kevin.

"Maybe, it wasn't my mind that has changed maybe it was you..." He uttered back, Kevin was surprised.

"I-I dunno what you're talking about" he attempted to brush off the comment.

"Of course not" Kevin inhaled heavily before starting again

"They're starting to notice"

"Who?" Double D asked

"Everyone" he replied bluntly.

"Well Kevin...I do believe it's only a matter of time before...it gets out."

"Dude I'm not really into the whole coming out the closet shit...my dad says that's what the fags do."

"Well do you consider us to be that word cause if you do then I'm rather offended and disappointed." Kevin looked back at Edd he shrugged his shoulders

"No I guess not...I never realized I was"

"You're gay Kevin..well rather we're gay I don't see anything to be ashamed of, and if you really feel such a way then you're horribly mistaken."

"I know babe...I know..."

"I do hope so..." Double D stated a bit defensively.

"So would you like to come inside for a bit?" Kevin looked back at him scratching his head

"Nah I'm good gotta get back to terrorizing the dorks, But I'd like my hat back it's kind of my thing" Double D rolled his eyes but he understood

"Alright I suppose I'll go retrieve it from my house then" he replied a bit embarrassed.

"J-just a second" he stuttered quickly jangling the keys in the door finally unlocking it. He swung the door open making his way down the long winding hall until finally reaching his room. He frantically looked around the room constantly reminding himself that Kevin was in a hurry until finally he spotted the plain red crop on top of his night stand.

"Hurry up will ya" Kevin yelled from out the door,

"Alright" Edd hollered back. He came back rushing into Kevin

"Ow watch where you're going" Kevin grunted.

"Sorry and...here" Double D held out the cap in both hands, Kevin's facial expression changed from a rather annoyed one to what seemed to be happy one.

"Thanks..." He replied, he looked back at Double D

"Hey you know I've been thinking and...you know if things go well and everything do you want to...go to like...ditch prom and hang with me or whatever."


	8. Chapter 8

Double D grinned widely his small tooth gap reappearing he fiddled with his fingers"Uh...I ...I ..." Edd was tongue tied his words could hardly come out finally letting out a meek "yes of course I'd love to" Kevin's eyes lit up his heart beat fast. Inside he was ecstatic and although he didn't show it all that much he was also excited to be spending time with Edd.

"So it's this Friday...should I pick you up at eight?" Double D nodded his head up and down grinning deeply

"What?" Kevin blushed "Were just going to hang for a while..." Double D planted a kiss upon Kevin's cheek

"Thank you .." he whispered "That's was the best present I could ask for." Kevin put his arm around his shoulder

"Don't mention it." Double D looked back said at Kevin

"I hope your going to be nicer to me."

"Don't worry babe I will."

"You can be a idiot at times" Edd snapped but all his thoughts faded away.

"Only around you" Kevin pulled Double D closer leaning in for a deep kiss their lips locked for a a short time until Kevin got back on his bike.

"If you change your mind, I'll eat you instead" Kevin said half jokingly.

"Oh...you're a cannibal now?"

"You know exactly what I mean when I say _eat" _Kevin answered with a small smirk

Edd realized what he meant and blushed violently. Kevin looked at Edd as if he'd wanted to say something very important but just couldn't find the right way to say it. He turned to face ahead and began pedaling down the road. Double D watched from afar wondering what Kevin really thought of him, he'd hoped good things as he headed back home himself, he'd hoped that they could be together, maybe even that they could really become even a bit more serious. He pictured him and Kevin living together married in a house but quickly laughed it off, what a lazy husband he'd be he thought to himself. But even so maybe it could happen, they could become more serious...maybe.

"94,95,96,97,98,99,100!" Double D had finally finished his model of the human body early for anatomy class, his tired eyes dry from all the straining they had to undergo, with little light in the room he was left with nothing else to do all the lights were out in the house he would have to contact an electrician later on since his parents aren't home enough to do so, so he figured he might as well have occupied his time with something constructive. He looked down at his wristwatch 8:32 it read, Kevin was late he'd promised he'd pick him up at 8 o'clock but now Double D looked about frantically "I hope he shows up" he muttered to himself "After all he did promise he would". Double D looked outside no cars or vehicles in general were in sight all there was was the vast vacant streets of the Culdesac. I can't take it anymore I need something to take my mind off of it, he marched over to the kitchen A refreshing cup of ice cold water should calm me down" he began sipping the water in between parted lips until suddenly a noise interrupted. Double D checked through his curtains a bike was parked in front of his drive way, again the same sound was heard. Edd brushed himself off he made his way outside. "Kevin?"

"who else could it be?" Double D smiled back

"I was afraid you weren't going to show up"

"Come on...you know I wouldn't do that to you, I may be a lot of things but I don't flake on people and for the most part don't show up late either...it took a little extra time to sneak out"

"Oh, I see are you sure I will be able to ride on that as well though?" Double D over asked pointing at the bike

"Yea of course just sit behind me and wrapped your arms around mt waist" Double D did just that went greeting Kevin with a quick tap on the cheeks

"Where are we going?" he started

"Where ever there ain't many places in town but there's supposed to be having fireworks at Peach Creek Beach later on if you want to go"

"yeah...well I suppose, the stars are out tonight I could always teach you a lot about the constellations" Kevin placed a hand on Edd's ,

"I'm not really interested in that sorta stuff...interested in you though..." Edd blushed a little at that comment "In the mean time we'll ride around I'll take you out to eat or something." They sped past arrays of suburban houses past street lamp posts past what seemed like thousands of trees past even buildings until they'd finally reached a part of Peach Creek Edd had never even knew existed. It was a city like area but it had a more or less town like atmosphere, Edd was rather amazed

"Where are we? Are we even in Peach Creek?!"

"You could say that more or less" the two got out the bike

"Maple Wood Heights" Kevin muttered "Just outside of Peach Creek not that you've traveled that far or anything" Double D thought to himself it never really occurred to him that he hadn't really left Peach Creek at all actually Peach Creek was the only place he'd known all his life the Culdesac was his home it was all very new to him.

"You're right I suppose I've never been around here my parents would never allow it" ,

"Well you're here now whether your parents like it or not, I stole you" he said jokingly ,

"I guess you did." The two continued on until finally reaching a rather small corridor the two walked in through a pair of Double Doors to be greeted by a small man with a long mustache

"Hello welcome" he greeted,

"Sup" Kevin muttered back.

"Oh so funny what can we get you my friend?"

"A table for two please " Edd interjected

"Right this way right this way" the small man led them to a table in the back of the restaurant, the place was adorned with all types of decorations from Chinese lanterns to dragons to sliding doors and low set wooden tables.

"This is a really nice place"

"Yeah well on good days my family would take us out here when we were kids now we don't get taken out as much"

"Well thanks for sharing this with me...I mean if it weren't for you I would've never known about this place" Kevin bit his lip" Nah I wanted to take you for a long time, it was never a problem at all." The waiter came back

"Ok you guys ready, start off with appetizers or?"

"Ehh...We'll need a couple of more minutes" The waiter and Double D's glance met Kevin's as if they were looking for some sort of validation

"yeah give us a few..." Kevin stammered a bit

"Alright I will be back in one moment" the waiter skipped off happily to the main kitchen presumably giving the chefs more orders.

"So how's things been going with the two dorks?"

"There not dorks Kevin they're my friends and as much as I hate to say it not as well as before" Edd looked down sullenly his hands clasped tightly together

"Well what happened? And what do you mean by before, before what?" There a silence before Edd continued

"Well I have a feeling Eddy's suspicious, and usually my hunches are right I'm afraid he might find out too soon after all he is a bit of an eavesdropper"

"Eavesdropper ain't the word that little slime ball has got to go, but he since your friend... I guess I won't be too hard on him" Double D's eyes lit up he smiled a bit

"First time I ever heard you say something about them like that" Kevin blushed a bit

"Yeah well...you know I'm still mean and all that so don't get any ideas"

"Yeah real mean" Edd giggled a bit.

"So what you going to order"

"I think I will go with the vegetarian pad Thai what about you",

"Whoa- you're a vegetarian dude I'd never be able to do that, how do you?

" Edd laughed at this statement a bit

"Well it isn't that hard really I have a love for all life forms whether they're human or not so that's my motivation plus there are a lot of health benefits that come with vegetarianism"

"Well what could be healthier than meat" Kevin whispered in Edds ear

"I like it" he licked Edds ear, Double D covered his mouth he couldn't help from turning red

"Don't start with that again were in a restaurant for heavens sake"

"Chill it was just a joke " he snorted

"Well joke or not I will not tolerate that here" Kevin gave Double D a puzzled look then simply shrugged it off.

"Oh having a moment are we?" The waiter came back to the table,

"Is it any of your business" grunted Kevin.

"Kevin I'm sorry please excuse my friend he's not in the best mood"

"Oh no no it's alright your friend is very clever strong like bull"

"Damn right" replied Kevin defensively the little man chuckled

"You see , now you all ready to order?"

"No" Kevin replied

"Uhh...yes I'm sorry well I'd like to order the vegetarian pad Thai with a large oolong tea and...Kevin?"

"I'd like to get the beef with a can of Pepsi"

"do you mean the Mongolian beef?" asked the waiter.

"Yeah" replied Kevin

"Well alright but wait before I send this in would you like to see out desert menu?"

"No thank you" replied Double D

" We have plans after this"

"Oh very romantic couple very very romantic" Kevin rolled his eyes then looked back at Double D one arm spread across his shoulder.

"Yeah we are..." He replied, the little man made his way back to the kitchen . The two enjoyed the rest of the dinner talking about a variety of things just generally enjoying each others company until finally it was time to head out to the beach.

As Kevin pedaled around his bike Double D thought to himself, they hadn't been bothered in this part of town in fact it actually seemed socially acceptable to be with someone of the same gender unfortunately this was different at peach creek. He wondered if the kids at Peach Creek would look at him the same if he told them, if Kevin and him could even keep their relationship the way it was, if the other two Eds would still love him no matter what. As they stepped off the bike Kevin grabbed Double Ds hand

"Come on" he yelled back, the two ran deeper and deeper sand flying in all directions, Double D panted

"Why...why are we running?" Kevin shouted without looking back

"We have to get to the fireworks in time ",when they both reached the board walk they stumbled upon it's rigid surface the two awaited the fireworks

"I thought there were supposed to start" Edd muffled a bit disappointed,

"I thought they were going to as well...I'm sorry I guess I'm not that great after all" Double D looked back at Kevin's sullen eyes his own face blank in awe,

"You must be joking...I...I had one of the best nights of my life with you...you showed me things that I didn't think we're possible, took me out to have a good time made me actually have some new hope...before you came around I was a bit lost I wasn't sure what I wanted...but now I think I know...I want to be with you..." Kevin looked back at Double D the two stood in silence the ocean waves crashing on the sand , it was silent for what seemed to be forever then it happened

"I think I love you" Kevin uttered for the first time, he pulled in Double D their bodies seemingly emerging into one like nothing else could ever touch them their one entity their souls spanning across the universe their love sealed together as if one could never survive without the other ying and yang itself. They stood like this for quite some time caressing and kissing one another the fireworks expanding into the air into what seemed to be thousands of little lights illuminating the sky, but now it didn't matter nothing mattered all that mattered was that they were with each other. When the fireworks had finally died out they laid out spread across the boardwalk their hands linked together looking up at the stars,

"I kind of had a feeling" Double D said "I think you knew I always felt the same way too"

"Yeah I kind of did it was so obvious you had the hots for me "

"Oh shut up " Double D flicked Kevin on the shoulder Kevin burrowing into his neck nibbling at it

"Now you gotta pay"

"You're tickling me stop" Double D rolled on the floor laughing uncontrollably tears streaming down his eyes , he continued like this until finally rolling over.

"Ok I give up I give up " he giggled between closed eyes but when he opened them he couldn't believe what he'd seen . Standing not too far away was Naz and Marie walking side by side holding hands, Double D was in shock since when did Naz and Marie hang out surely it had to be some trick but it wasn't , he tapped Kevin on the shoulder

"look" he whispered. The two girls looked happy walking side by side Marie leaned down to plant a kiss on Nazz's cheek then placed an arm he waist. It occurred to Double D that they not only had a hidden history together but that they also shared the same secret Kevin and Edd shared. When Nazz turned her head a gust of wind blew her blonde hair out of place Marie neatly tucking it behind her ear, then a look of shock spread across the two girls faces.

"Nazz..." Kevin uttered "what..what are you doing here?" Now that they were closer it became apparent that the two girls wore long gowns and fancy makeup etc they had just gotten back from prom.

"I...I don't know dude...I could ask you the same thing since when did you start hanging out with Double D" Kevin stumbled for the right words to say

"Oh what him...oh you know I just randomly walked into him" Nazz gave Kevin a knowing look

"On the board walk?"

"Yeah you know I was just walking and all of a sudden here he is and.."

"Oh really" she interrupted

"then why did I see you two laying down together / holding hands?" For a moment Double D and Kevin looked around worriedly...was this it...would they tell anybody

"Nazz listen I can explain..."

"Save it Kevin" she smiled back

"We won't tell if you won't tell...about us..." Kevin looked back at Naz they were best friends for a reason

"Alright thanks" he replied appreciatively. The two girls began walking in the opposite direction

"Oh and by the way" she yelled back "I think it's totally rad."

"Thanks and yes it's indeed rad" shouted Double D ,

"Catch you later guys " Marie was the final one to wave them off before the couple disappeared into the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin parked his bike in the driveway gently helping Edd out of it as well. The couple linked arms as they walked down the small path to the house. It was silent outside only the chirp of crickets could be heard echoing from what seemed to be everywhere. Kevin placed an arm around Edd "I wish I stay with you" He whispered. Double D's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink, as he thought to himself for a moment after all the things that had happened.

"You know that not possible at the moment" he replied "I suppose we'll wait until we are much older"

Kevin looked back at him knowingly "Well...I hope it won't be long...I love you..more than you know..." Double D stared up at Kevin for a moment his eyes becoming a bit watery

"I love you too Kevin..." Before saying goodbye Kevin planted a light yet sweet kiss upon Edds lips

"Don't worry I'll come back to see you soon promise"

"I know you will...I trust you after all " Kevin smirked back

"Of course you do...I'll see you tomorrow meet me at the same place"

"What place? " Double D yelled back. As he pedaled off Kevin shouted one last thing

"The woods". Double D breathed a sigh of relief he knew where to find Kevin if he ever needed him the woods was their secret meeting spot he knew that from now on. Edd looked down at his wristwatch 12:40 since they'd last met four hours had passed and he was very tired from the long night. He pulled out his keys opening the door to his house turning the knob slowly as a means to avoid making noise. While he crept in he slowly closed the door, he began making his way across the living room until out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a black figure sitting on the sofa, he froze every hair standing up on his body a massive tingling sensation running through him.

"Edward..." He knew the voice well, it was his mothers.

"Y-yes" he stammered back,

"Let's talk tomorrow morning." Double D he knew he was in trouble, and what he had done wrong he left without his parents permission. His mother probably knew it all now but he understood all too well that his mother was an understanding person that maybe she'd find it in her heart to give him a chance but for now all he could do was be thankful that he didn't have to face her at the moment. He marched forward making his way to his room, before closing the door he uttered a meek

"Okay".

Double D awoke that morning to the sound of his Charlie Chaplin alarm clock "Hello hello you're late you're late" the alarm clock kept repeating over and over again. Two small fist rubbed against his tired eyes, he yawned deeply stretching both of his arms out. The memory of that nights dream instantly came back into his mind, he recalled dreaming of fireworks exploding into the air, whether or not it was symbolic of anything he did not know dreams had never spiked his interest moreover the feeling of the firework memory from last night did. He pressed his right palm upon the top button of the alarm, immediately the words ceased. Edd placed his bunny slippers upon his feet forcing his limp body to get out of bed and start the day, he continued on with his usual morning first choosing and outfit for the day, brushing his teeth, showering, getting dressed then making his way over to the kitchen for breakfast. This was the common daily routine for Edd and for the most part his parents alike, he looked around the house seemed empty they must have left early this morning. Before leaving Edd grabbed his book bag and a plain piece of toast he walked into the living room to find his mother sitting in an awkward position on the couch. Her back was hunched over her hands folded neatly tucked underneath her chin, she seemed to be thinking long and hard about something her tired brown eyes looking off into space.

"Mother..." her daze was broken she looked back up her eyes meeting Edd's. Her back now stiffened upright she looked around nervously. Edds heart raced he was afraid she might be mad or worse dissapointed he awaited patiently for her response.

"Edward...I know I haven't been here all the time with you" she started "But ...your behavior lately has become ...a big concern of mine and..."

"I could explain..you see"

"Why would you leave the house without telling us Edward?...I was so worried...I almost called the authorities but your father calmed me down enough to prevent that." She bit her lip her brow furrowing deep crease lines spreading across her forehead.

"I...I...well...mother I had to do something...something very important"

"Did you now...? Did you really..? And was it...was it "

"Was it what?" He asked curiously.

"Was it being with that boy that I saw you with...were you out with him...well I don't know...doing something wrong?" Edd looked down at the floor he'd never meant to make his mother worry like this or his father for that matter he looked back at her one of the two people he'd for the most part never lied to in his whole life.

"No...honestly mother...he's... he's a special friend of mine"

"What do you mean Edward...? I don't understand" Edd sighed deeply licking both dry lips before he began again

"...He's my boyfriend..." Double D's mother paused for a moment her eyes widening practically bulging out of their sockets.

"So you mean...you're gay?"

"Yes mother...I'm gay...and I'm kind of well...seeing someone now..." she clasped her long extended fingers to her lips

"Oh...oh" she began laughing hysterically. Edd looked back at her dying of laughter on the couch he hadn't expected this reaction from his own mother and it honestly made him rather angry

"What's so funny about that?" He yelled back "Do you have any idea" but his question was stopped mid sentence when he saw that his mother's laughter had turned to tears, his mother as opposed to laughing hysterically now cried hysterically.

"Are you alright...mom..." He watched her feeble body shiver with every sob, he knew she wasn't the best at handling her emotions and now he felt actually sorry for her. He placed a hand on her shoulder sitting by her side

"Don't cry...I didn't mean to make you cry..." He pushed back her long dark hair" Is it really that bad?"

"No...it's not about that...I'm just afraid to see you growing up so quickly...you're my baby and I was always busy working...I don't even know what's going on in my own child's life, I'm the worst" Edd started again

"You're not the worst...you've taken care of me all your life...accepted what I told you right now...never questioned much of anything I've told you...you and dad have done a lot for me...even for each other"

"But I had no idea...and you couldn't even trust me enough to tell me"

"I know...and I regret it..all of it, I was just afraid of what you both would think I didn't want to disappoint anyone"

"Well you did a good job at it" she patted her swollen eyes "And...it wouldn't matter Edward.. were your parents you could trust us with anything..you should know that by now" Edd looked back sullenly he hadn't really thought of what would happen, he'd had planned to tell his parents about the relationship later but realized it was probably better to do so earlier,

"I wish I could take it back...but I can't...I'm really sorry...I promise to never let it happen again" his mothers eyes brightened

"It's alright...I'm a bit worried about what your father will think of this but I'll find a way to discuss with him in a calm matter...but next time tell us" she replied sternly.

"I will ..." he hugged her goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow morning mom" she stood up

"Hopefully sooner if your father and I aren't as busy have a great day I love you sweetie now...go kick some ass!" Edd had never heard his mother speak like that before she'd always been very clean and professional no matter where they were, He looked back at her puzzled before closing the door maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought he did.


End file.
